dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CookieKid247
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- KidVegeta (Talk) 21:23, May 30, 2012 Arashi I'm not sure you're Arashi yet. But just to be sure, I'll get an account match on Community Central. Also, welcome. But why exactily did you make a new account. Just making sure, -TUN I am the user LordArashi, my real name is Qauntiz. If I wasn't how would I have thhe same Twitter AND access it. If that's not proof yet match it up or whatever. BTW i just got sick of the name LordArashi, IDK how to change it so I just made a new account.CookieKid247 20:51, May 31, 2012 (UTC) You could just get a name change at community central. Thanks for clearing this up -TUN I had no idea what that was or how to do it so this seemed like the easiest way. If you don't mind I'll stick with CookieKid247 CookieKid247 20:56, May 31, 2012 (UTC) That's fine. Just making sure you knew -TUN Stealing pages Please do not copy and paste pages from the dragon ball wiki any more. I have asked you several times before. This is your last warning. Plagiarism can get our wiki in loads of trouble, and I will not have you do that to us. -KidVegeta I apologize you won't see it from me anymore I was just in a hurry so I copy and pasted thinking it was allrightCookieKid247 01:15, June 5, 2012 (UTC) DBR Heya! Are you the one who wrote Dragon Ball Reincarnation? Talk With Me! Okay, do you mind if I review it when you finish it? No problem CookieKid247 (talk) 01:27, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Thanks man. ;) Re:I Ask A Favor of You I would say it runs anywhere from 4 to 7 minutes, depending on how fast the people talk. -KidVegeta (talk) Re:Badge not working for me... What does the counter say on your userpage for badge progression? Also, if you were wondering, the days don't actually correspond to your days. Wikia days follow GMT time, so if you live in the USA, the new wikia day will be anywhere from around 2pm to 8pm, depending on your timezone. -KidVegeta (talk) RE: I am not worthy I stopped doing free art unfortunately. The images I did for KV were in return for him helping me with ironing out some kinks in my storyline. I do take commissions, and you can find my commission info here: http://malikstudios.deviantart.com/journal/Commissions-Open-397392955 KV has the Digital Character Lineart option with white background. About the GT canon argument I just wanted to apologize for my older brother. I asked him to help me create the template at the bottom of my articles and to generally help me formatting everything since i'm not that good at doing wiki coding. Next thing I noticed was a tab open on your blog and after checking my contribtuons i saw that he messed with quite a fuew people. He got grounded and got his car keys taken away for that so he shouldnt do it again. i also changed my password just to make sure. Also he has college and a job so since school is back he shouldn't have much time to do that gain. I actually agree with you that Super Saiyan 4 is the best transformation. It's so powerful it breaks the sepll of an eternal dragon itself and he looks so cool. Read is my favorite color and the fact that his fur is red is the best. GT is also my favorite of all of the series so yeah, i'd never say anything bad about it. Sorry about all of that and congradulaitons on winning arcitcle of the month! :D The dark TRUNKS (talk) 14:27, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Spam Chat Come to chat 17:49, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ummm If I Could Trouble You... I am not sure what you mean by not showing up. I only remove pictures from articles if the file doesn't exist. I only put pictures on the unused list that come up in error reports, and I have no way of knowing who uploaded each picture without individually checking over 2400 pages (which anyone can do), which I am not about to do. -KidVegeta (talk) Please don't vandalize my talk page You uploaded a naked picture of bulma and chi chi, you created inappropriate polls, linked hentai, and asked me inappropriate questions. Why? and on my talk page? please don't vanalize my talk page Your custom signature appeared on my talkpage with the naked picture's, inappropriate polls, Linked Hentai and Inappropriate questions. Account hacking is possible I got banned for 1 month because User Super Saiyan 7 Somebody had hacked my account. Next time leave a message on ,my usertalkpage Super Vegito (Remastered HD) 22:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz If my costum sig doesn't work look for me on KV's ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Get on it's extremely necessary ThenotoriousHeisenblokz (talk) 22:16, December 9, 2013 (UTC)ThenotoriousHeisenblokz Have you seen the Vandalism A few minutes ago, a user by the name of BallisticAdmin vandalised a page. The page is Dark TRUNKS and I wanted to undo it, but I wanted KV to see it first. I was just seeing if you've seen it also. This is the stuff I hate to see. MajinGogito (talk) 20:19, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. I was just asking MajinGogito (talk) 21:48, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Dear CookieKid247, I created my own wikia, and I was wondering how you add chat to it? Jodenku (talk) 02:57, May 11, 2014 (UTC) So I wanted to leave a message for you since I ended up getting rid of my artwork from your Maran page...since she IS MY character Paragon. But I know your character is rather important for you, but you can find me on my Deviantart page of the same name I have here. I would be happy to make you an original character based on nothing like MY character... You could leave me a definition of her and I can create it. You can find me here - http://rioazimora.deviantart.com/ RioAzimora (talk) 03:37, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hall of Fame Re: Umm Yeah I Guess